So lonely
by numero cero espada
Summary: There were somethings that you could not escape even in death. Pain and Loneliness that feeling she knew all to well. But what could she do about it? Maybe just maybe there was hope.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing

The feeling of pain and loneliness was consuming, burning, and mind breaking. She knew this all to well after all she had already had her zanpaukto named after it so she would always know what burden she carried. Her dull eyes looked upon the teacher as he showed the class the new bakudo not that she cared she had already learned it the first time. The younger ones were glowing with excitement and glee. Oh how she wished that she still had that innocence but it was not to be. She was cursed to be alone for the rest of her immortal life here.

When the news of her being put in the running for early graduation she merely looked at the messenger with her dull blue eyes she nodded sending the messenger running in fear, but what did she care. Sigh she put her book down and made her way to the exit of the classroom ignoring the stares of hatred and confusion she walked out of the room never knowing what was coming. When she got to the meeting room for the captains she noticed that some of them felt, how should she say, tainted. yes tainted with the evil intentions in their souls. She mentally shook her head and bowed to the head captain.

"You are Higurashi, Kagome correct?" I nodded and he continued "It has come to all the 13 captains attention your average and fighting skills do you understand what I'm saying?" I shook my head no I didn't see the point of all of this. He sighed and said "Instead of someone placing you in a squad you will have the choice of picking your own squad." I was somewhat shocked I couldn't believe it I was getting to pick my squad! While on the outside and to everyone else she looked like a lifeless doll.

On the inside she was so happy, as happy as a cursed person could be. All the captains looked at her for an answer hoping she would pick their squad. While some thought she was going to pick the 5th or 3rd squad she was going to disappoint them. She got up and walked over the captain of the 11th division, Captain Zaraki Kenpachi and pointed at him. He raised an eyebrow at her before it became a shark-like smirk. Then Head Captain banged his cane on the ground to get their attention. "Kagome Higurashi you have now picked the 11th squad is this your last choice?" I nodded in agreement while I was good with a sword I wasn't better than Captain Zaraki. "Before this meeting is adjourned does anyone have anything to say about her choice?" Three hands went up he nodded to the only woman captain.

She turned to me "I have seen your kido work and if you want to improve even more you are always welcome in the fourth division if your captain allows it." I nodded to her in thanks. The head Captain nodded to the man with white skin and said "Why have you not spoken? If you have a trouble speaking I could fix it for you." I could smell the lies a mile away if I was a canine. I smirked and said "I can talk I just don't have anything to say." to say the looks on their faces were amusing but their was still one captain with questions and she just wanted to get it over with.

The last captain was one of the evil souls I had sensed earlier. The head captain nodded and the 5th captain's question didn't surprise me. "I am interested in what type of ability your zanpackto has. Would you mind demonstrating?" I nodded I truly didn't care what he thought of my zanpaukto but I would have to watch out for this one and the other rats(Gin/Tousen) He smiled and said "Well then I believe that we should all head to the training grounds that is okay with you right? Head captain." The Captain nodded and we all flash stepped to the shinigami training grounds.

The captain of the 5th division got into a fighting stance with his zanpaukto kyoka Suigetsu. I drew my zanpaukto also mine as bigger in size by a meter her name was Ein no Itami. He nodded to me and made the first move. "Kyoka Suigetsu!" Then everything was slow, then it hit me his zanpaukto controls the mind. There was always a way to avoid this and that was to touch the blade. I jumped up and gave a round house kick to his stomach so he would have an opening. As planned he blocked his stomach and left his sword defenseless. I reached out and took hold of his blade. Exactly when I did that he pulled back only for the blade to snap.

He looked surprised but I didn't at his face I had my head bowed and called out my zanpaukto's name. So in a small voice I called out "Kanashimi no anata no utawoutau Eien no Itami." Then a woman who was bound at her hands and was blind folded came out of my sword and turned to the captain and gave a banshee like scream. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!'' He covered his ears and fell to the ground. All the other captains looked at me in surprise although some looked in pity. Now that made me mad! I didn't need their damn pity. I saw my captain come up to me and gave another shark-like grin and said. "You'll do just fine in the 11th division." I nodded to him and turned to leave with him.

The white-haired captain... well both of them thought that it was necessary to try and get me to talk. To bad for them I was a master at ignoring people. Seeing my discomfort my captain decided to save me. "Oi if she doesn't want to talk the she doesn't have to!" He pulled me along to where I assumed the 11th division was. As we passed people mostly men looked in confusion. The a tiny pink haired girl, a bald guy, and a guy with some weird thing on his eyes stood in front of my captain. From what I gathered the pink one was his lieutenant, the bald one was his 3rd seat, and the weird one was his 5th seat. The bald one turned to me "So this little thing is coming here? Well good luck I'd give her a week before she transfers."

I didn't acknowledge him or the other men that were slowly surrounding me. One of them tried to make a grab at me but I took his hand and flipped him over my shoulders. Everyone's eye's went at the display. Some even drew their zanpaukto's at me but I closed my eyes in patience waiting for one of them to attack me. Finally after what seemed like forever one of the unseated officers ran at me. I spun around so he would crash into his partners and another went to attack me from the air. Foolish. Jumping out of the way I watched as he fell into the floor. Finally the Captain had enough.

"Oi! cut it out all of you she's here weather you like it or not!" They were silent at the exclaim and backed off. Captain Zaraki turned to me "I know that you don't want to talk that's fine but the only thing is my 4th seat position is open do you want to try out for it?" I thought about it if I did those guys would be off my back but i would get more attention. I finally nodded yes. He grinned and called over the weird one. "Yes Captain Zaraki? What can I do for you sir?" He said in a somewhat girly voice. I raised an eyebrow at that one. "She is going to be fighting you for the position of 4th seat understand?" He looked back towards me and gave a evil smirk and said "Whatever you say captain."

When we got to the fields I could tell they've been using them because there were deep gashes in the ground that were still leaking spirit pressure. I faced the weird one and got out Eien no Itami, and got into a fight pose. He also got into one and gave me the first move. I nodded and flash stepped to behind him and slashed his back he yelled in pain and surprise. That brought a sick satisfaction to me and I licked his blood off my zanpaukto's blade but spit right back out. It was HORRIBLE! Never again would I taste his blood it tasted like a shrew's blood.

Everyone laughed when I spit out his blood. Except him he only turned red and jumped up to attack from the sky. I mentally scoffed didn't he learn form the other fools? guess not. But I didn't move instead I waited and when he got close enough i said "Kanashimi no anata no utoawoutau Eien no Itami !" The same woman came out and sang her song of sorrow. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" right in his ear and as soon as he hit the ground he past out. There was no noise only the quietness you only find in death.

Hey you guys I did it again I know but I hope you like this please review

Kanashimi no anata no utoawoutau= sing your song of sorrow

Eien no Itami= eternal pain


	2. Well that happend

I Own nothing

She sighed what was the point of staring at her if you couldn't even look her in the eyes. Some people were just rude. She picked up the man and handed him over to the bald one and turned to leave for the 4th division it was probably quieter there anyways. But if only she could get that far, not even after one step she collapsed in exhaustion from using her powers on to many people, not to mention the fights she got in the school. All the pressure she used and felt was to much on her body. The last thing she saw was her lieutenant jumping over here in worry, or what she thought was worry.

When I woke up she was in a bed in the fourth division with people standing over me such as the lieutenant, the 3rd seat and the probably gay one. But Captain Zaraki was farther away from the noisy bunch. I winced as I sat up and from the major headache I was getting from the officers. That's when the captain of the fourth division came in and quieted them, Thank god. Captain Zaraki addressed her. "Hey Unohanna how's she look'in?" "Well she just needs to rest and not over exert herself and she should be fine." She turned to me "Please be careful as you are now,you are a powerful opponent but when I was examining you I sensed an ancient power deep inside your being it may be best to find what it is."

Everyone in the room stop and looked at me in wonder. But I think Captain Zaraki was the most interested "what is she talking about Higurashi? what power?" I looked away,covered my eyes and grabbed my hair in frustration how could I not know? I was the barer of the god forsaken powers of a warrior priestess. As I was in the depths of my mind none of the occupants of the room knew that a certain fox captain was listening in and was even more interested in the words ancient power. _"Well Captain Aizen should be informed of this."_

I shut my eyes tighter not wanting to acknowledge the truth of what she was saying. "No matter how much you ignore the truth it will always be there." My eyes snapped open in anger how dare she! I spun around faster and flash stepped faster than the captain of the 2nd division and got in her face and said. "WHAT DO YOU KNOW!" Everyone looked in shock "What do you know of the pain. Every where I look everything is covered in blood all the pain, all the suffering!" and I walked out and ran and ran and ran until I was in the 5th division.

Wow all that running it must be a really big medical unit I walked around until I saw a girl struggle with the mountain of paper for the poor captain. Deciding to lend a hand just before she dropped it she looked up in surprise and thanked me just as I was about to leave she stopped me "Hey! Could you help me get this to Captain Aizen's office? It's still a while till I get there so could you lend a hand for a few minuets longer?" I shrugged what could it hurt?

She smiled and introduced herself "Well then thank you for helping me my name's Momo Himori what's your name?" "Kagome" I barely answered her face brightened at my name "That's a nice name better than Momo." she muttered. "Shouldn't we get this to your Captain?" I muttered. "Oh your right sorry I get lost sometimes even in my own barracks funny Hun?" I nodded and gathered some of the papers on the ground and listened to her chatter.

As we arrived I noted that the same evil aura and one of the other rats(Gin) were closer than before. I mentally shrugged if he tried something she would run him through her zanpaukto. Reaching to knock on the door it suddenly slid open and out popped the Captain of the 3rd division, what was it? oh Gin Ichimaru. Truthfully she wouldn't trust him if he was the last person in all of the 3 planes (Earth Soul society and hueco Mundo) Also she didn't like the smirk on his face like he was knew something you didn't which he probably did.

His smirk deepened even more when it landed on Kagome and that made her frown deepen she truly didn't like him and he knew it. Stepping to the side he let the both of us pass, but as I was walking in he whispered in my ear. "It's a shame you chose the division full of barbarians." and walked away. I glared at his back and stepped into the office. I noticed that the clouds were darkening and lightning was starting to come out and play.

We looked to the person sitting behind the desk that was the Captain of the 5th division. Soskue Aizen. (I don't know how to spell his first name so can some one help me) she got a feeling from all of the rats(traitors) and she didn't like it. It felt like Nara.. no she wouldn't say his name not after what he did to her she wouldn't give him the satisfaction even if he was dead. Looking back at the chattering lieutenant and the half-listening Captain she sook her head and dropped the paper on his desk and made a quick stride to leave.

I noticed the clods were beginning to darken and lightning was sprouting out. "good now I can find a remote cave near the 80th district (Zaraki). But she never noticed an unseated officer slip on a forgotten paper and was carrying a very breakable china tea set. She never herd Momo's shout of warning. Until it was to late. "CRAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSHHHHHH!"

I held the part of my eye and skull that had china in it was began to shake with glee. It was just so funny! So why wouldn't she laugh? I saw with the eye that wasn't full of china as my blood dripped on the floor and made a big enough puddle to see Momo shout at the unseated officer. "What the hell is wrong with you! what don't you have eyes you retard if she's blind I'm gonna kill you now-''

I stopped her "That enough Momo." She turned and saw my injuries and rushed over here. "Are you okay?" I nodded and watched as the shards came out of my eye and skull. Momo gasped and took a step back. I saw the fear in her eyes and sighed I better find that cave now. As Kagome left she didn't notice the power hungry gaze of the Captain of the 5th division.


	3. It's you!

I own nothing

As she ran from the shinigami she ran into the rukon district until she reached the 80th district Zaraki. Finding a safe cave near the town she stopped to rest and let the pain fade. Placing a hand over her heart she clenched it painfully before passing out. When she woke up she swore to her self she would go back to being the lifeless doll she was supposed to be.

Soul Society

The Captains meeting was called as soon as 4th seat Kagome Higurashi went missing after last being seen in the 5th division barracks with Momo Himori. "So you say that shards of china went into her eyes and skull?" Aizen confirmed it "Yes and they slid out of her like they weren't there in the first place." The head Captain nodded and gave out his order. "I am ruling her runaway a act of self defense. Her mental state that I was informed of is fragile enough as it is. Aizen I want your lieutenant to clean up her mess and Zaraki since she is your 4th seat you shall also go along with your lieutenant."

And that's how Momo, Captain Zaraki, and Yachiru were looking in the districts from top to bottom. Then "Hey come on I sense her near Zaraki." "Hey Kenny why do you think she went there?" The captain shrugged and collected the other lieutenant. when they got nearer to where Zaraki sensed her they saw a small crowd in the middle of the town and saw there was a fight going on and Kagome was in it.

She was fighting a man twice her size and was still winning. She dealt a blow to his head that knocked him out and raised her sword to cut off his head when a beat up jagged looking sword blocked hers. She looked up to her Captain with a serious expression on his face. "Where the hell have you been Higurashi?!" Right then both of the lieutenants came running towards them in a blinding furry. Kagome sensing what would happen flipped in the air and landed at a safe distance.

When the lieutenants and Captains crashed into each other it looked like it hurt a lot. "Ow Kenny your arm is in my rib!" "Yachiru your foot is in my stomach!" "Enough quit clowning around we have to get to the head Captain with Higurashi!" That brought her out of her thoughts. So the captain wanted her brought back huh? Oh she would go back she just wouldn't make it easy for them.

Then a small voice came over all the shouting. "Hey! Thanks Higanbana for saving me." The lieutenants looked to see Kagome being hugged around the legs by a small girl. Kagome looked down to the small girl on her legs and instantly recognized who it was. Rin. Oh god it was Rin! If she was still this small than she possibly died recently. But then where was Sesshomaru? Wait why did she call her Higanbana?

The others looked in amazement at the small girl. Why didn't kagome push her away? Kagome knelt down and picked her up and adjusted her on her hip and started walking towards them and raised an eyebrow as if to say 'what are you looking at?' Momo tried to break the ice by talking to the small girl. "So what's our name?" "Rin's name is Rin!" Momo smiled "Well Rin-Chan how did you and Kagome-Chan meet?"

"She was running for a long time she said and when she went to rest she came by my flower field and she helped me make crowns out of flowers and she knew what colors I liked and how they were supposed to go! It's like she knew me from the moment we met!" They all looked to Kagome but she just looked away. Something Rin said earlier made Yachiru wonder. "Hey Rin-Rin why did you call her Higanbana?" "Oh that's because she's like the flower sad but beautiful."

Kagome stopped walking set the tiny girl down and hugged her tightly. She also started to cry in silent tears. After arriving to the Captains meeting room they were greeted by all of the captains. "I see you have brought back Miss Kagome and also another one. What is your name child?" "Rin's name is Rin!" "Well you seem to know Kagome well how is that?" "She saved me and she also taught me things and she played with me." "Really now she did all that? How would you like to stay with her?" Her eyes lighted up at that "Really? Yes! Yes! Only if she stops being so sad."

She covered her mouth and said "Oops" But was patted on the head so she wouldn't break down in tears. The Head Captain was no fool he knew of the girl's mental illness trying to rip the skin off her back. That's why the small girl Rin was going to stay he believed she would snap Kagome out of it before it was to late. He nodded to Zaraki and dismissed the meeting. Zaraki took the two girls to the eleventh division. People from the eleventh division started to father around to figure out why a child was here.

"OI! All of you listen up this kid is staying with Higurashi and if I find out that your causing trouble for the both of them I'll let Higurashi deal out your punishment." Some grumbled, some just shrugged and went on their way. The ones who stayed were quickly on their way with a glare from Captain Zaraki.

Hey guys thanks for reading but I have a question who should I pare kagome with?


	4. Who are you?

I own nothing

Rin was confused at the woman who was like her mother and yet she seemed so familiar. Maybe that really old guy could help her. He seemed wise, okay then when Kagome went to her squad meeting she would sneak to see the old guy. As expected Kagome went to the meeting after getting the both of them dressed and had breakfast made. She snuck out after a few wrong turns and incorrect directions she went to his office door.

Knocking twice she herd a gruff. "Come in" Sliding the door open she closed it behind her and sat in front of the Head Captain. "I have been expecting you little one." He said "Then you know what I need to see and hear." He nodded gravely and pulled out a file from in his desk drawer. Opening it he beckoned her over to come and see. She got up from the floor and stood behind him and peered over his shoulder.

Gasping at the picture of her beloved guardian trying to rip the very skin off her back. "It took five of Zaraki's strongest men including him to hold her down." He looked back to her "Do you know why she would pick her back in particularly?" Rin thought for a moment "I may have an idea but I need evidence to prove it." He looked at her gravely "What do you need?"

Rin was walking out of the first division barracks to head to the 12th division which was known for research and development. That's where she'd find all the answers, at least that's what the old man told her. Holding on to the pass he gave her. It was known that the Captain of the 12th division liked to experiment on people. Shuddering at the thought she held onto the pass like it was her life line. And in this case it was.

When she got to the front gate of the 12th division she took a deep breath and knocked three times. When she finished a woman opened the door. She looked down at her and said "Who are you?" She showed her the pass given by the head captain. Her eyes widened but then she nodded and stepped aside to let her in. Rin closed the door behind her and followed the woman also being sure to stay close to her.

Going in and out for the past few minuets was getting kind of boring but they finally reached the doors of the Great Soul Library. Nodding her head in thanks she entered the doors and began her search. Going to one of the computers she tapped the screen and they all lit up. Typing in the topic she wanted to search she wait and the it popped up labeled 'Miko of the Shikon no Tama Kagome.' Rin gasped as her head started to hurt and she blacked out.

_Flash back_

_'Lord Sesshomaru?'_ _'What is it Rin?' 'Can we see Kagome-nee chan again?' The man she was talking to was handsome it almost seemed unnatural. His hair was like smooth white silk, his face carved from Mt. Fuji, and his eyes were like liquid gold. 'I shall consider it.' Then the image changed to a horrible battle with blood covering the once beautiful felids into a bloodied waste land. 'RIN!' it was the same man from the last time holding her mangled corpse in his arms. _

_end flash back_

Rin woke up with tears in her eyes. Was that how she died? "But that doesn't answer my question what about Kagome-nee?" Why wasn't she in her memory? Shaking her head she went back to reading the text on her care taker. A few minuets later she came running out of the room screaming for Kagome. "KAGOME!" She ran until she outside of the 12th division and running to the 11th. But she might have run to far because now in front of her was the Captain of the 3rd and 5th division.

"Ne? What's wrong little one lost?" He reached out to touch her. But another hand stopped his. looking up she saw the person she was looking for. Kagome. "Kagome!" "Oh? Why hello Kagome-chan I was just going to help her no need to get so angry." Ichimaru said as he sensed her raising sprit pressure. She gave a sick smile with a crazy look in her eyes. "If you ever touch her Captian Ichimaru I'll slit your throat and let you bleed out."

Letting go of his hand she picked up Rin and turned to leave but a hand stopped her. Looking back she saw it was Captain Aizen. "Now now no need to be so hostile-" "If that is all you need to say I have to get back to my squad meeting." But Ichimaru kept running his mouth. "Aren't ya being just the talker taday?" I couldn't stand it anymore! I quickly put Rin under a barrier and ran him with a blinding speed.

But he moved out of the way just time to dodge the attack. Something in her mind snapped and she lost it. Pray for those who get in her way. Gin noticed that one of her eyes turned red and the other white. 'Hn? Ya sure are an inter'estin one kagome-chan.' Then her sprit pressure started to react badly and suffocate what ever was around it. It pressure was so great that when the other Captains got there even the head Captain a]had a little trouble breathing.

"Aizen What have you and Ichimaru done!" The sprit pressure was raging now. "Make it stop please make it stop!" They looked over to Kagome only to find her beneath a large half black and white sword. And in one swing the sword cut Kagome right in half. But her body did not bleed, where the sword cut started to glow brightly. When the light faded out came of the light were.

Two Kagome's


	5. The Pain of the Lonely

i own nothing

The Captains looked in shock as both Kagome's came out of the light. One had white hair and black eyes and the other one had black hair and white eyes. While the normal Kagome was knocked out on the ground ... if you could call it that. The soul society had vanished and in it's place the black and white world.

When Zaraki went to pick her up he was shocked with white and black energy. "You can't get in." The white haired one said "Why the hell not?!" "You'll die under the amount of sprit pressure she's emitting. Right now me and Magatsuhi are barely keeping the barrier up." It was true there was a pink and black barrier around Kagome.

"Where are we?" "In her mind that's why we called you here." "What? Who are you people?" "I am Midoriko and this is Magatsuhi." The Black Kagome pointed to the white Kagome. She huffed and turned away but then fell to the floor in pain. So did the black Kagome. "What wrong!?" "She wants out." The black one whispered.

"I am correct to assume that Kagome is the guardian of the Shikon no Tama?" Both of them nodded. But no one noticed Aizen's eyes narrowed at the fallen form of the real Kagome. Then purple smoke began to fill up the space the shinigami's occupied. "Shit!" "Why the hell is he here? Midoriko!" "I know, I know!"

She went over to kagome who was beginning to wake up. "Kagome wake up come on wake up!" But she was quickly knocked away by a tentacle with poison gases in and on it. The same tentacle wrapped around Kagome's body and started to drag her deeper into the darkness of her mind. "Kagome!" Midoriko called but it was useless she went back to sleep.

It dragged her deeper and deeper until there was no trace of her left. "Where did it take her?" asked the chibi Captain. "To Naraku." She looked even paler when she said that name. " The same one who took her life?" Magatsuhi nodded this time and looked where Kagome got dragged away.

"You'll have to get her back." "Why should we have to do it?" He looked to the 12th division Captain and glared at the man. "How about this version. If you don't get her back you will all be stuck here and time in the human world and soul society will cease to exist." All of the Captains stopped at that.

"So what your saying is that time everywhere has stopped why?" "Simple Kagome. She has the power over time and on some days she can't control it as well as she'd like to." There was a silence. She had the power over time?! "Let us move on we need to move quickly." Both kagomes made hand signals and a white portal opened.

"Well have to go through her memories." Midoriko whispered to Magatsuhi. Nodded and led them down a red hallway. Captain Kourmuora (don't know if spelled that right) had heard what they were saying since he had canine ears. "Why are we going through her memories?" Midoriko looked back and said. "It's the quickest way. We have to find her before Naraku does something to her."

"There's also a possibility that he's holding her inside of her memories." Magatsuhi added. As they continued walking they heard the sound of a child laughing. "Ah it seems were in her five year old memory." Then there was a man's voice saying. "Kagome be careful with Buyo remember? He's sick." "Oh well I'm going to go play outside."

They continued walking and a bright light came and went. And when it was gone there was a small girl with a red dress, black blue hair, and big blue eyes. No doubt it was Kagome. And she was singing 'Kagome Kagome'

Kagome Kagome

Kago no naka no tori wa

Itsu Itsu deryaru?

Yoake no bai ni

Tsuru to kame ga subetta

Ushiro no shoumen dare?

It was a horrible song to teach to children, but there was nothing they could do about it. She sighed and sat down on a swing set near a small shrine of some kind. And started to swing "I always hatted that song, and I never liked that game either. They always thought I was cheating just because I always got it right."

"Let's move on now." said Magatsuhi. Midoriko nodded and went over to the small kagome and touched her forehead and a dark blue path opened up for the shinigami Captain's. They walked through and heard crying and rain storms. When the path ended they saw an older Kagome crying on a grave stone.

But then they noticed some other people were with her. There was a strange looking person, he had on a pure red kimono, white hair even though he looked about 25 years old, and he had dog ears on top of his head. There was a man that was dressed like a monk. A woman who had on a green and pink kimono who also had a demon cat on her shoulder.

She tried to comfort the grieving woman. "Kagome I'm-" "DON"T YOU DARE SAY YOUR SORRY!" She yelled at the woman through her tears. The monk stepped in, "Kagome-sama I know you are grieving over Sh-" "DON"Y SAY THAT NAME!" she threw rocks and mud at him. And he looked at her shocked as he let them hit him. "K-Kagome-sama why are yo-"

"SHUT UP!" she yelled at the man. The other two people also looked shocked the white haired one took a step forward. "Oi! Kagome I don't know what your problem is but you need to calm down before I hurt you!" she looked over to where the man was standing and began to laugh. "HAHAHAHA!" He looked at her with wide eyes. "W-What the hell is so funny."

"Do you really think you'll be able to hurt me?" She stood up and bowed her head and gave him a crazed smile. "Kagome Wha?" "Oh Inuyasha you really are stupid." Then she suddenly disappeared and the man's head rolled to the ground. The man and woman both looked at her in shock. "Kagome-chan why? Why did you.." "Sango-chan?" And then the woman's head fell too.

The monk looked in horror but it was too bad his face stayed that way forever since his head fell to. Kagome giggled but then the image went white just as a large cat was about to attack her. The Captains looked to both Kagomes looking for an answer of what they just saw. Midoriko looked away ashamed. "It's true she killed them all." "Why?" Toshiro asked. "Her grief. She couldn't bare the pain of losing her adopted son."

Magatsuhi opened another portal and this time the path was black. We the path ended Kagome was laying on a Willow tree her attire bloody, her face paler than it should have been. Her hands they were covered in blood, her mouth also had blood around it, and her eyes were blood shot.

Around her were bodies so many bodies men, women, and children. "Did she..." Soifon began "Yes she killed them all and several other villages. I believe that 10% of the people in the Rukon district is because she killed them." The Captains eyes went wide. She killed that many people!? "She simply couldn't bare it, the pain of the lonely is a pain that no one can conquer alone."


	6. Can't see

I own nothing

Ukitake looked like he was going to faint, his face was paler then usual and he was wobbly. The reason for this you ask? Well Kagome was taking out the hearts of children and** eating them**! She took a little girl by her head and started to squeeze. The little girl tried to fight but it was useless. "Please, Please! Let go That Hurts!" But all Kagome did was put more pressure on the poor girls head.

With a sickening crack the girls soul moved on to the nether world. Or so they thought. "Why.. Why did she.." Ukitake tried to question. "Do you really need us to answer that?" But still Ukitake didn't understand. "Back then Hollows could do more than just steal souls of the living and dead. They could poses people as well."

When Kagome was done eating the child's heart a giant panther hollow (not Grimmjow) appeared over her. _"Good more souls for me and more hearts for you." _"No. No more I don't want to kill any more."

_"But isn't this what you wanted? I took away your pain so that you could more souls for me!" _It snapped. She only bowed her head, nodded, and cried some more. "No more . No more." She grabbed her head. "But that's not what you want is it?" Then she just stopped moving.

After a few minutes she gave a feral grin and her eyes retained that haunting red color. The panther had taken over her mind again. She stood and raced off into the night to collect more hearts and souls.

The memory faded.

"This next one is the last memory we have to search, but after that..."

"What will happen if it involves us we have a right to know." Soifon said. Magatsuhi looked back at her then to Midoriko. She nodded to her counter part and continued walking.

Magatsuhi sighed and said. "You'll have to face Naraku himself... technically." "And just what do you mean by technically?" Yamamoto asked. "Here there is no end to her suffering." The cryptic message didn't need to be unraveled.

* * *

><p>I woke up to familiar surrounding of the forest and a decaying village of rotting corpses and cried out as I saw my hands covered in blood. No! It wasn't a dream, not again!<p>

Falling into a motionless heap I started to sob. It was a lie! She wasn't dreaming she wasn't...

Giving a cry of rage she began to do what she did best. Kill. Never noticing the red ruby gaze on her form that mocked her constantly

* * *

><p>The portal this time was white, after every captain had stepped through they found themselves in a field like the last one but this time another person other than Kagome occupied it. He had similar looks to the man with the white hair before but he had much more powerful spirit pressure.<p>

The man held a deep on Kagome who was to busy eating a small tiger demon. With a lunge in his step he leapt of the ground and cut with a sword with a blue and gold hilt.(tensiga)

She stopped but then covered her mouth as if she was going to be sick. But the next event proved them wrong. The panther hollow that had evaded her mind gave a cry of agony and came out of Kagome's body. She slumped to the ground a lifeless doll.

_"You may have taken my host lord of the west but my control remains dominant so long as she cannot forget."_ He looked back at her. "_And with how people I made her kill she'll never forget." _With a sickening laugh the hollow ran off probably to find it's next host.

* * *

><p>Laughing as they tried to run away, oh how funny it was! She went back to killing and didn't realize how much fun it was to do this again! Or how much she missed it!<p>

The red eyes were still there but she didn't pay enough attention to care.

She took a woman by the arms and stretched her apart until she didn't have the arms on her body anymore and poured all the blood on her so she could feel the warm life liquid fall. Oh how good it felt! But there was something wrong with this. The feeling in her chest told her that this was ... wrong.

* * *

><p>The man took a step towards Kagome and called her name. "Kagome" his voice was deep and strong. But she didn't respond only looked at him with her soulless eyes. His eyes narrowed at her and picked her bloody form up and walked off to the sound of a young girl's voice.(Which strangely sounded like Rin's)<p>

And an small demon of some kind. When he entered the clearing there was a two headed dragon of some kind, a small Kappa, and...Rin!

"What's wrong with Kagome-nee-chan Sesshomaru-sama?" Rin innocently asked the stoic man now named Sesshomaru. "She got sick Rin." He told her.

Rin looked at her nodded. The memory faded with a puff of white smoke. And all was dark nothing but the yin and yang of the jewel, and 13 captains of soul society.

Then they could hear crying, a woman's crying. There was a flash of red and they were in a different darkness. Mind you that it was still darkness but it had a feeling of sorrow to it. The crying was louder now and they felt it was almost as if it were ... right...next...to...them.

They recognized the black shinigami uniform in the distance. "That's her!" Midoriko shouted as she ran to the woman who was surrounded in a pool of...blood. Kagome was franticly searching for something on the ground. She was searching as if she couldn't see, almost like a blind person.

"Where is it!? Where is it!? Where is it!?" She said over and over, her hands trying to touch something she couldn't see. "Oi! Kagome what is wrong with you?" He noticed there was a wound on her hip. "Hey Kagome how did you did you get that wound on your hip? Let Unohana-san heal you." Ukitake said trying to reach the girl that was lost in her mind. But to no avail.

Zaraki touched her shoulder. She suddenly started to attack swinging her fist in a attempt to injure him. Only when her bangs were lifted from her face did he realize why she looked like a blind person. Her eyes weren't in their sockets.


End file.
